


I Miss You

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: After a huge fight, Derek decides to sleep on the couch for the night, which leaves both of them being miserable and unable to sleep, until Stiles decides to convince Derek to come back to bed.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> So, it's been a while since I've posted anything. RL has been kind of crappy lately and I haven't had the motivation to write much, but I've written a few things, I just haven't gotten around to posting them.
> 
> I saw this gif on Tumblr a while back that inspired this fic, but I couldn't find it anywhere to include here. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

Stiles tossed and turned in their huge bed, finally coming to a rest on his back and folded his arms over his belly and sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling. He looked over at the empty space next to him and sighed again. Stiles really hated it when they fought. At least with the other times, they still slept in the same bed. But this time, this time was pretty bad. He couldn’t even remember what they were fighting about, but he was still pissed about whatever it was. He couldn’t take it anymore and after a few minutes, he slipped out of bed and padded quietly out to the living room where Derek was sleeping on the couch.

 

Derek wasn’t sleeping. He laid facing the back of the couch, his back exposed to the room. He could hear Stiles tossing and turning upstairs in their bedroom and he pulled his pillow over his ears to try and block it out. Because if he didn’t, then he would he would cave first and he was just too damn stubborn to cave first. Derek held his breath and pretended to sleep when he heard Stiles get out of bed and head downstairs.

He waited until Stiles was close to the couch before he spoke.

“What do you want now, Stiles?” Derek sighed out, not bothering to even turn around to face Stiles to acknowledge his presence.

 

Stiles stood next to the couch where his boyfriend lie, his arms folded over his torso and shuffled from foot to foot. “Look I… will you just come back to bed, please?” he finally said with a sigh.

 

Derek pulled his blanket up further on his body. “I think I made myself very clear earlier that that’s not going to happen. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go back to sleep.”

 

Stiles knew damn well that Derek was not asleep before he came downstairs, but let it go. “Will you… will you please look at me?” he pleaded.

 

Derek said nothing, ignoring his boyfriend; no matter how hard it was.

 

Stiles shuffled from foot to foot again and rubbed his hand over his arm. “I know you’re still angry with me. For the record, I’m still a little pissed at you too. But you know that I can’t sleep without you next to me, and I know you won’t get any sleep here either. So just…” he sighed again. “come to bed. Please.”

Stiles waited for Derek to say something, anything. He was just about to give up and go back to bed when he decided to try one last thing.

“I’ll even try not to kick you.”

 

Derek turned to look back at Stiles, a small smile on his face. “I suppose that’s an offer I can’t refuse.”

 

Stiles beamed and waited until Derek stood from the couch before throwing himself into Derek’s arms, burying his face in Derek’s chest. “Let’s promise to never go to bed angry, okay? I hate sleeping without you.”

 

Derek nuzzled Stiles’ hair. “Okay, baby. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

 

Stiles clung tighter to Derek, wanting the wolf to carry him upstairs. He smiled when Derek’s chest rumbled with laughter and laughter and held onto the wolf as he held him and walked upstairs.

 

Derek climbed into the bed, still holding onto Stiles, as they settled into the mattress. He pulled the blanket over them both and sighed.

 

Stiles snuggled closer to Derek and hummed, closing his eyes, finally able to settle down and fall asleep.

 

Derek kissed Stiles’ hair. “I love you, Stiles.”

 

“I love you, too, sourwolf,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s chest.


End file.
